Tomoko Sakurai's New Life!
by TomokoSakurai
Summary: Tomoko had been trapped inside of Tomoki ever since the latter transformed into her. While she was set free in Chapter 43 of the manga, she was soon tricked into merging with Tomoki. Now that she's once again free, she wants to live a normal life, be accepted by other girls, and rid herself of the perversion left inside of her from being inside Tomoki. Will she keep her life?
1. Chapter 1 - Official Division

Hey, everyone! Today I start a new set of chapters concerning Heaven's Lost Property/Sora no Otoshimono. These are all about Tomoko. Yes, Tomoko. Due to the fact that I hated that the series ended with Tomoko still being trapped inside of Tomoki, I have taken it upon myself to give the series a continuation concerning her. She is my favorite character in the series and she was thrown away after chapter 43 of the manga. It is not fair to her that she wasn't given more of a roll after initially being separated, and even more unfair that she was tricked into merging with Tomoki. Tomoko herself is a sweet, timid girl when she is separated from Tomoki. Once separated, she is an individual character. One thing people need to realize is that Tomoko is NOT Tomoki. Today, you'll get to read what really happened to Tomoko after the series ended. (Also, this is my first fanfiction ever, so if that shows, I apologize)

 **CHAPTER** **1 - Official Division**

My name is Tomoko. Recently, I was given life as an individual...again... However, this time, things are much better. This, is the story of how I got my freedom...

It was around 3:00 A.M., and Tomoki was fawning over girls in his magazines as usual. His bedroom was the only lit room in his house, or in his neighborhood for that matter.

"Oh, man, if I could get my hands on girls like these, I'd be set for life!", Tomoki said with drool seeping out of his gaping mouth. "Ehehehehe..."

Then, Tomoki heard an aggressive knocking on his front door.

"Huh? It's...three in the morning! Why is someone here?", said Tomoki in an obvious tone of annoyance. "Whatever...as long as I don't answer, they'll go away."

 ** _BAM_** Tomoki's bedroom door was knocked down with a single hit. The door just barely missed his body.

"What the he-", was all he could say before seeing Sohara, angry as ever, standing before him.

"S-Sohara?! How did you get in my hou-", he said before Ikaros interrupted him.

"I let her in, Master. She requested to know why your bedroom light was on at such a late hour. I told her you were enjoying one of your magazines. She then proceeded to your room."

"Tomo... I, have been trying to sleep...for hours... You're damn light, has been in my eyes, all night long... I thought you might have just been doing your summer project for school... BUT INSTEAD YOU'RE READING ONE OF THOSE DAMN THINGS!", she screamed at him. "Ikaros...may I borrow one of your cards?", she continued.

"Yes.", Ikaros agreed.

"J-just what are you doing with that?", Tomoki asked Sohara.

"Oh, I'm just going to make sure I hit you as hard as possible...YOU DAMN PERVERT!"

She missed his head my a mere inch. Her hand continued down...further...until, just as before, she chopped off a... mushroom, attatched to his body. The card began to glow even more, until a puff of smoke appeared instantly and swallowed Tomoki. Sohara coughed, and in front of her, just like before, was a shrunken Tomoki. Of course, that wasn't all that was in front of her... I was also there, lying on the ground.

"No...not again!", screamed Tomoki.

"W-where...I'm...again?", was all I could say in my fearful confusion.

Sohara, Tomoki and Ikaros just stared at me. I didn't know what to do. Then, Tomoki walked closer to me.

"Uh, h-h-hey, Tomoko! I see you're still doing well! It's, uh, great to see you... But, how about we merge back together again!"

I looked at him for a few seconds. Just like before, I didn't want to go back, but the words just couldn't leave my mouth. My mind was full of complicated thoughts and emotions. They were all telling me to say, "No." However, the fear I had in me from the situation, just wouldn't let me speak. I then turned to Sohara and Ikaros. They were still staring at me in astonishment. However, Sohara's stare had the same typical awkward expression I was used to from the last time I was separated. After all, Tomoki really had ruined my reputation.

"I...I...I don't...", I attempted to speak.

"T-...Tomoko?", said Tomoki, seemingly puzzled.

My eyes began to water. I could feel tears beginning to form. It is no exaggeration for me to say that I didn't know what to do next.

"Tears are forming in Tomoko's eyes. It appears that she is feeling sad.", said Ikaors after examining me with great precision.

"Are you...alright?", asked Sohara, finally showing an expression of sympathy.

What was I supposed to tell her? It wasn't like I could say, "Yeah, I'm fine! I'll merge with Tomoki now!"

"I'm...alright...", I lied.

"Awesome! Then let's merge back! As long as you're merged with me, you'll be able to help me sneak in the girls changing room! You'll get to touch all the boobies you can imagine!" Tomoki said foolishly attempting to persuade me.

That did it...the tears finally began to fall down my cheeks. I tried so hard to conceal my cries.

"Something's...not right... Why do i feel like she...", Sohara thought to herself.

Sohara then spoke to me, seemingly understanding my sadness.

"Hey...Tomoko? ...Why don't you...come to my house for a little while...", Sohara invited me.

"What?! We need to merge now!", demanded Tomoki.

"...That can wait...", said Sohara angrily.

Sohara then hastily took my hand, and walked me towards his front door.

"Are you even listening to me?! I can't stay like this again! Tomoko, merge with me now! Hello?! Tomoko!?-", Tomoki continued to shout at me as I made my way down the stairs of his house.

"Just ignore him.", Sohara told me.

It was so dark. The only thing to be heard besides the cicadas were our footsteps on the grass. We made it to her house, and she welcomed me inside.

"My room is upstairs. Come on!", she said guiding me up her own stairs.

"I-", was all I could say before she interrupted me.

"I'll make us something to drink. Wait here, and make yourself at home! ", she said with a smile.

I sat on the floor and began to think...think about what may happen to me. Would I really be doomed to merge with Tomoki again? I couldn't think for long, because it seemed like mere seconds before she came back with tea for both of us.

"Here.", she said as she placed my tea on the table in front of us.

"Tomoko...I have a feeling...that you really don't want to merge with Tomoki. Is that... true?"

Finally, I began to speak an actual sentence.

"I...I don't want to ever...go back...", I told her while trying to hold back my emotions.

"You didn't seem this upset last time you were separated. What's... wrong?"

"I...the last time I got separated...it was my first time being free...being a person... I was never even asked how I felt... I never wanted to go back...", I told her.

"But...in the end, you did... You even began to join Tomoki in touching the other gir-", she said before I interrupted her.

"I know...I don't know what happened to me...It was like I was completely taken over... with... uncontrollable lust...", I said.

I just continued to stare at the floor the entire time.

"For some reason...when I felt Ikaros'...breasts...my body began to feel strange... It was like I wasn't even myself...AND I'M SO SCARED IT MIGHT HAPPEN AGAIN!", I said fearfully.

"Tomoko..."

My efforts to hold in my emotions were futile, as tears fell when I spoke my next sentence.

"I don't...I don't want to be thought of as a boy...or a man...", I assured her.

"Why... do you think anybody would?", asked Sohara so kindly.

"That's what Tomoki told me I was... the last time...before I went crazy and touched all of my old...friends... m-my... friends... I miss them s-so much...", I said covering my face.

Sohara could finally see exactly what was going on. She could also tell just how upset I truly was. My eyes were shut, but the tears just couldn't be stopped.

"That damn pervert...", said Sohara angrily.

"What?", I asked.

"That must have hurt. It must still hurt. Being seen as no more than a tool for his perverted desires by everybody... and I never thought of how scared you must have felt when you separated last time... I'm so sorry I never-", she told me with a serious yet saddened expression, just before I cut her off.

"Please... don't apologize... I'm nothing more than... than a... I just feel like a monster... for what I did...", I admitted.

"You aren't a monster. It isn't your fault Tomoki used your appearance to be a pervert. And it certainly isn't your fault that you lost control the last time you were separated... Here, have some of your tea.", she said as she picked up my tea and handed it to me.

"Thank you..."

I then gasped after drinking for a few seconds.

"What is it?", asked Sohara. "Is something wrong?"

"...This...this is my first time having a drink...it feels... nice...", I told her.

Sohara's heart melted. She couldn't help but feel empathy and happy for me.

"Tomoko..."

"I-I'm sorry... that was pretty dumb of me to say."

Then, something happened that I didn't expect. She walked around the table, and hugged me tightly as I sat on the floor.

"It's okay... I swear...I won't let Tomoki merge with you... I'll do whatever it takes to ensure that you get to live..."

"You...will?", I asked her.

"Mhm. Just leave everything to me..."

"But I...what if I go berserk again? What if I-", I said still curious as to how she, or anyone for that matter, was feeling sorry for me.

"I'll help you. If that happens again, I'll do my best to calm you down!", she ensured me.

"You're...so nice... so...n-nice...you... really don't mind putting up with me if that happens?"

"Not at all...and I know this may sound sudden, but I'm so happy to have gotten to meet you officially like this! Like, when you were separated before, I only got to see you. Now, I can finally talk to you!"

"I'm actually...happy. I really am!", I told her.

Once again, she felt so warm inside seeing me happy and ready to live. Sohara stood up happily and asked me a question I'll never forget...

"Hey, why don't you spend the night with me? I'd love to hear more about you! And besides, what girl would wanna sleep at that guy's house?"

"W-...what did you say?", I asked her in disbelief to what I had just heard.

"Which part?", she asked.

"It just...feels really nice to be called a girl...", I admitted.

Sohara ended our embrace, and just smiled at me. The smile felt warm. Like, I actually felt cared about for the first time.

"Because that's what you are. You're Tomoko! You're you!- Oh, it looks like you drank all of your tea. _*giggle*_ I'll go make you some more." she told me as she turned around to leave the room.

Hearing her tell me that she knew I was me... I just... It gave me so much happiness... I stood up, and began to walk towards her as she left the room... Then... I sprinted. I put my arms around her and gave her a hug as tight as the one she gave me. I couldn't help it. It was a natural response to being cared about.

After hugging her for a few seconds, she looked at me and said, "Hold on.", with a smile.

She walked to her window, opened it, and shouted at Tomoki's house.

"Hey! Perv! Tomoko's spending the night at my house!"

Ikaros opened Tomoki's window, as he was obviously too small to do so right now. He was standing on her head so we would be able to see him.

"What?! No! Tomoko, you have to merge with me now! I can't stay like th-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!", Sohara demanded.

She must have seen my terrified expressions towards his demands for me to merge with him.

"Tomoko... isn't merging with you... not now... NOT EVER!", Sohara continued.

I wasn't exactly in his view, but I could see Tomoki's face. It looked crushed...absolutely full of stress. I felt awful that he was shrunken because of me... Truly... I felt terrible...

"I-Ikaros...can you...do something?", he asked nervously.

Ikaros was always so loyal to Tomoki. She would do anything to please the one she loved. My knees began to shake, in complete fear of what she may do to me... as I remembered how she attacked me the last time I was separated... However, the pink haired girl examined Sohara's face, and then noticed me in the corner of the room. She must have been able to tell excactly what I was feeling...fear.

"Master...I think...we should go to sleep for tonight..."

"W-What?! We can't sleep now! Not like this! Ikaros, say som-"

"Goodnight Tomo!", Sohara said before shutting her bedroom window. "Man, these windows may let light in but they sure keep sound out!", she continued.

"...Do you think...he's mad at me?", I asked.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Trust me, he's dealt with much worse."

"Right..."

"Hey, right now, we should get you changed into some pajamas! I know you don't have any, so you can use a pair of mine!", she offered.

"That's sweet of you... thank you very much... Also... I dont know why, but I'm wearing your school uniform again.", I told her.

"That is weird... Now that I think of it, that's what you were wearing the last time you separated. It must be awful only having that to wear..."

"It's okay...", I said as I shook my head. "I'm thankful for how kind you are."

She went to her closet and pulled out a clean pair of pink pajamas for me to wear. They fit so snuggly.

"Wow, you look really cute!", she told me.

"Th-thank you! They're really comfortable."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, I'll make you a futon to sleep on.", she said with a smile.

In no time at all, I had my own futon ready. Our futons were about 3 feet apart from each other. We laid down, and continued talking for a few a bit longer.

"Hey, Sohara?"

"Yes?"

"...Do you think... Nymph and the others will be okay with me... existing?"

"Of course they will! They'll love to have you around!", she assured me.

I nodded my head in response.

"This is my... first time falling asleep."

" _*giggle*_ I'm so happy for you, Tomoko. Just leave everything to me."

"Alright. Thank you... and you know? I actually am tired even though I haven't done anything... I'm not sure why though..."

"That's alright. I am too. Tomorrow, we'll have some fun and try to fix Tomo. Goodnight, Tomoko."

"Godnight, Sohara..."

I had a lot on my mind that night, as you can imagine. I was tired, but trying to sleep was futile. How could I sleep? There was so much I was worried about... After maybe two hours, I was finally able to sleep... but I wouldn't get enough... It was already 5:00 A.M. by the time my eyes shut, and I knew I would probably be tired the next day... which would prove to be... ** _shocking..._**


	2. Chapter 2 - Fried Perversion

**CHAPTER 2 - Fried Perversion**

I woke up the next morning... or at least I thought it was morning, to a lot of whispering around me. Many whispers. Whispering between multiple people. I was still in the daze of sleep, so it took me a few seconds to fully awaken.

"I think she's waking up.", Sohara said aloud.

"Good...morning...", I said as I sat up with my head facing down and my eyes still shut in utter exhaustion.

"Well good morning, princess.", said the voice of Mikako.

"Huh?", I moaned before looking up.

Everyone was standing up and circled around me as I sat on the floor of Sohara's room. Sohara, Sugata, Mikako, Nymph, Astraea, and Ikaros... they were all there... they were all smiling... Well, except for Ikaros, of course. Regardless... it felt nice to finally see people smile at me... instead of the usual awkward look I was awarded with the first time I was separated as a person...

"Wh-", I stuttered before jerking in surprise. "What's...going on?", I asked.

"Sorry, Tomoko.", Sohara began with her continuing smile, "But I thought you deserved to sleep in. You and I didn't go to bed until early this morning... but I'm glad you're awake now!" she finished.

"Everyone's... here..."

"Don't worry, I explained everything to them. It's okay, Tomoko.", Sohara told me.

"But... is everyone... alright with me-"

"Hey, relax... everyone understands.", she said winking.

"So, from what Sohara told us, you don't desire to go back with Master.", said Ikaros.

"I...don't...I don't ever want to go back with him... I don't ever want to remember that I had anything to do with him...", I admitted after a short pause.

Then...I heard a voice...a voice that was so very charming... it was so cool... The voice I hadn't heard since I was separated the first time. It began to speak...

"Oh, my... this is serious. It would appear that you truly want to be yourself as Sohara told us.", said the charming voice of Sugata.

My heart skipped a beat, my body temperature rose, and I could feel myself blushing.

"I-I-I... yes.", I said with my face bright red.

I just couldn't help it...I found him so attractive... so cool... My emotions hadn't wavered in the slightest since the last time I spoke with him.

"Remember, Tomoko, I said that I wouldn't let Tomoki merge with you, and I meant it. We're all here to help.", Sohara told me.

"Well, remember, Tomoki won't be able to merge with her as long as she doesn't want to merge with him.", Sugata explained.

"That's right! Isn't that great Tomoko?", Sohara asked me.

"Yes...it is! I can't believe I forgot about that!", I said aloud.

I then gasped in another realization.

"What's wrong, Tomoko?", asked Sohara.

"Oh, it's nothing...I just... realized... that I finally smiled for the first time since being separated last night... I know it sounds dumb... but it really does mean alot to me...", I explained.

"...She's soooooo cute!", exclaimed Astraea after a short silence in the room.

"Tell me about it.", Sohara replied.

"You all... really think I'm cute?", I asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we?", Sohara responded.

"You all... didn't seem to like me very much before..."

"Well, we didn't exactly know much about you, ya know? We understand that you're you now. Before, we only knew of Tomoki who used your appearance to... yeah...", Nymph reasoned.

"I'm... really sorry about-"

"Hey... you don't have to apologize for anything he did when he transformed into you.", said Sohara.

"Mm..."

"Hey, looks like you slept with your hair clips still on.", Nymph noticed.

"O-oh! Looks like you're right. I guess I did...", I said as I took them out.

"Well, get ready to put them back on, because we're gonna have some fun today!", Sohara shouted.

"Well, I guess you could consider it fun...", said Mikako.

"What... do you mean?", asked Sohara?

"Well, I was just thinking... If what Tomoko told you is true... then I propose we help her get rid of any perversion possibly left in her from Tomoki.", Mikako responded with a devious smile.

"What do you plan on doing and why?", asked Sohara.

"Don't you remember what happened last time she was separated? The girl literally went on a complete rampage attempting to grope every other girl in sight.", Mikako continued.

"But that wasn't her fault! Tomoki manipulated her!", Sohara responded.

"Exactly my point. Before we do anything, don't you think we should help her out? She did tell you that she was afraid that she would go berserk again, didn't she?", Mikako asked with her devious smile growing.

"Well, what do you think, Tomoko?", Sohara asked me.

"I...I want to be normal too. But, what did you have in mind?", I asked Mikako.

(MIKAKO'S HOUSE)

"This room should do just fine", said Mikako.

"Eh, wh-what exactly do you want to do?", I asked her.

"Well, as you know, my family happens to be blessed with very beautiful women, one of them being myself. As such, I think it would be great to take advantage of that fact.", she responded with her right hand pressed against her face.

"Wait... what?", asked Nymph.

I just stared in confusion.

"Ehe...", Mikako laughed as she snapped her fingers.

At that moment, six women came into the room from the hallways. They were dressed in a very... risqué manner.

"Let's test her to see if she can resist going berserk over my gorgeous relatives. What do you say, Tomoko? Wanna have a go?", Mikako said with her usual sass.

"Eh...", I stuttered.

"...Mikako... isn't this a little... extreme?", Sugata told the devious young woman.

"My hero...", I thought to myself as my heart began racing.

"Extreme? We haven't even gotten to the consequences!", she responded.

"Consequences?", asked Nymph.

"Ehe...", she laughed before snapping her fingers once more.

A man in a black suit came forward and laid down a rather large box. I shuddered when I saw the inside...as did Sohara and the others. In it, were countless... weapons? All I knew, was that they were dangerous.

"What so you plan on doing with those?", asked Nymph.

"Ehe... This box holds just an insignificant fraction of my family's torture devices. You see, I've got something special just for Tomoko if she can't keep her hands to herself.", Mikako said as she reached in the box.

My heart was pounding. I could see blades, whips, and many other objects which were clearly designed to inflict pain, lying in the box. I had no idea which one she was planning to use on me.

"Wait... what are you suggesting we do to her?!", asked Sohara in a panic.

"Ah, here it is.", Mikako said as she pulled an object out of the box.

"That item is...", Ikaros began.

"Yes, it's an electric dog collar. I propose we use it to correct Tomoko if she... misbehaves...", Mikako said as her head turned slightly, glaring at me.

"Why is something like that... in a torture box?", Nymph questioned the girl.

"Yeah, I suppose it's rather out of place, isn't it? However, we use it for those who aren't quite as deserving of a severe punishment. Even so, this puppy has some zap in her!"

"Shouldn't Tomoko have a say in this?!", asked a demanding Sohara.

It hit me... It hit me so hard I almost fell backwards. Sohara really did care for me.

"Well, I suppose you're right. What do you say, Tomoko? Are you up for this?", asked Mikako.

"I... I'm...", I stuttered as I looked at everyone else staring at me. "...I'll do it.", I stated.

"Seriously?!", asked Nymph.

"Yes... I'll gladly do whatever it takes to rid myself of the perversion left in me from... him...", I said as I confidently walked to Mikako.

Everyone looked on with shock.

"Glad to hear it. Now, let's get on with the show.", Mikako smirked.

She then placed the collar around my neck.

"It's a little... tight.", I told her.

"I know, I adjusted it that way in order to avoid you somehow slipping it off... You see this remote? If you start to go crazy again, I'll just shock you. Try to keep yourself under control, okay?", Mikako said grinning.

"O-okay...so, what do I do?", I asked.

One of her relatives walked forward, seemingly suggesting I go to her.

"Well, go on.", Mikako told me.

"Alright..."

I went to the woman, and just stood there awkwardly... I was honestly confused as to what was happening.

"Am I... doing alright?", I asked in confusion.

"Well... for now anyway.", she said before snapping her fingers.

The lady walked to me as I stared innocently at her. She untied her already revealing clothing, and it became apparent that she was attempting to... uhmmm... seduce me.

"Eh...uhm...", I said in embarrassment. "I... I think I'm doing good! Maybe there's no perversion left in me after a-", I said before coming to a stop.

Then...the woman took my head, and shoved it between her two very revealed breasts. Everyone looked at the scene with mouths wide open.

"...Tomoko? Are you... still alright?", asked Sohara."

"I'M MORE THAN ALRIGHT! I'M IN BOOB HEAVEN!", I shouted as I began to rub my head between the lady's chest.

My mind was gone... I had absolutely no control over my body, or my own consciousness for that matter. The moment her breasts touched my face, I simply lost all of my free will. It was just like last time...

"AHAHAHA!! YES YES YES!!", I laughed as I continued to enjoy the... sensations. "Ahaha-"

BZZZZZZZT*

A shock coursed through my neck.

"Owww!... The pain only makes it BETTER! NOW, LET'S HAVE SOME FUN! A TON OF FUN! OH, YES!", I said as I made my way to the other relatives of Mikako.

"What the... this girl is crazy! I wasn't told about this!", one of them yelled.

I began to chase all of them around the room...

"Ah! Get her away!", they yelled.

"YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!", I screamed as I did my best to reach them.

BZZZZZZZZZZZT*

"AHAHAHA!", I continued on my rampage, ignoring the pain.

Sohara and the others just stared at me in disbelief. Their mouths were hanging low.

"Mikako! You have to stop her!", Sohara demanded.

"I'm doing my best. The first two settings of the remote didn't do anything..."

"Do we have to shock her though?", Sohara asked.

"It's the only option obviously."

"Come on, girls! Let's have some fun together!", I continued to shout.

They eventually made it to the hallway, and locked the door behind them. I tried to open it, but failed.

"Well, that should stop her." said Nymph.

"Ehehe...", I chuckled as I turned around, looking at Sohara and the others with gleaming eyes.

"H-hey, Tomoko... You alright?...", Sohara asked me.

"I'm just great! Time to have some fun! WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTED!!!", I said as I began walking towards her and the others.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT*

"That was setting five...", Mikako said in a rare, worried tone.

"Tomoko, this isn't you! Wake up! You can do it! Break through this!", Sohara told me.

When I heard heard her say that, my mind came back for a brief second...a very brief second... and I became aware of what I was doing. I looked at her and tried to fight it... fight the urges that didn't belong to me.

"I...I...", I said as I continued to fight.

"That's it, Tomoko. Keep going!", Sohara cheered me on.

"I...I... I'M READY FOR BOOBIES!!", I said as I jumped at her, Nymph, Astraea, and Ikaros.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT*

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAA!", I shouted in absolute pain as I dropped to the floor while in mid air.

"That was eleven... It seems it did the trick.", Mikako bragged.

"You... cool?", Nymph asked.

I stood up slowly... very slowly. It felt as if my soul had been fried.

"T-Tomoko?", Sohara called out to me.

I stood up completely, and began to turn around.

"T-Tomoko? What is it? What are you doing?", asked Sohara once again.

"I can't believe she can even stand up after a shock like that.", said Sugata.

But no amount of pain or drain of energy could stop me from doing what I was going to do... I walked slowly towards the locked door with Mikako's relatives on the other side. I could hear them whispering behind the door in panic of hearing me approach them. I leaned against the door, with my hands gliding against it, and told the girls I abused only a fraction of my intended apology...

"I'm s-so sorry... please f-forgive-..."

I dropped to my knees, and then fully collapsed...

"Tomoko!!", was the last thing I heard before going unconscious...


	3. Chapter 3 - Talk It Out

**CHAPTER 3 -** **Talk It Out**

"Tomoko!", yelled Sohara as she and the others ran to my collapsed body.

"She was shocked with 47 milliamps.", said Ikaros after examining me.

"Oh, Tomoko...", said Sohara.

"What do we do now?", asked Nymph.

"I'm not sure...", Sohara admitted.

Even though everyone had just arrived at Mikako's house, they knew that there was absolutely no point in staying. Especially with me in my current condition.

"I can carry her back to your house if you would like.", offered Ikaros.

"I...I suppose that would be best.", said Sohara "Th-...thank you for...trying... to help, Mikako.", she continued.

Instead of responding, Mikako just looked at her for a moment, and gave a brief smile.

"Alright. let's go back home...", Sohara told Ikaros.

Ikaros picked me up with absolute ease. It was to be expected from her. After all, she was able to carry thousands of pounds with no trouble at whatsoever.

"This is all...so fast.", Sohara whispered.

Sohara, Nymph, Astraea, and Ikaros walked outside of Mikako's home, and prepared to head to Sohara's house.

"I'm...so hungry...", claimed Astraea.

"Wh-what?", asked Sohara.

"I'm gonna go...find something to eat...", Astraea said before she took flight.

"...Seriously?", thought Sohara.

Sohara didn't realize it immediately, but Astraea left due to feelings of awkwardness concerning me. If I were awake, I wouldn't have blamed her...

"Well... I suppose we should get going...", said Sohara. "Ikaros, you go ahead and get Tomoko back to my house. We'll meet you there.", she finished.

"Understood.", said Ikaros as she took to the skies.

"Nymph, would you like to go with Ikaros too?"

"Nah, I don't mind walking. Not like I have anything better to do anyway."

"Alright."

Out of everyone in the group, only Sohara and Nymph remained. They proceeded to walk home together.

"Mikako...I can tell when you're feeling guilty...", said Sugata still at the purple haired girls house.

"Oh, please. I did my best to help, and that's what matters.", she said grinning.

"... So you say."

"Sohara...", said Nymph.

"Yes?"

"I'm all for helping... her out... but what about Tomoki?", Nymph asked.

"... It'll all work out... It has to.", Sohara responded.

"... The only way he can go back to normal... is if she merges with him."

"But..."

"Don't you find this to all be a little... odd?", asked Nymph.

"What do you mean?"

"... How do I put it... It's just, think about it... she has no parents, no family, she looks like Tomoki's mom, the only friends she's ever made are probably terrified to see her again... well, if you want to get technical, Tomoki's family is hers, but still... She's simply just... here."

"You're right... she doesn't really have a family... does she?", said Sohara.

"Anyway, I'm getting off topic. My point is, I want to help her out... but if her going back is the only way to save Tomoki... that's what I believe we should go by.", Nymph said with eyes closed.

Sohara truly began to realize the intensity of the situation. Tomoki, the one she loved, was in just as much trouble as me. As for Nymph, while she did care for me, as much as she could, she thought it to only be natural that Tomoki was the priority in saving. It wasn't that she thought I didn't matter, she just formed such a strong connection with Tomoki, that she would do whatever it took to save him. Again, he was the priority to her. I, was merely there.

 **MEANWHILE**

Ikaros was almost to Sohara's house. She would occasionally look down at me, as she was also feeling conflicted in terms of choosing me, or Tomoki going back to normal.

"Master is... upset.", she said as she flew down to the street of both Tomoki and Sohara's houses.

Her instincts kicked in, and instead of taking me to Sohara's house, she took me inside of Tomoki's, in order to see her troubled master.

"... and she's even disobeying my orders to get me back to normal!", Tomoki could be heard screaming to himself, venting his frustration.

Tomoki was, of course, very upset. Not that I blamed him. After all, I was to blame. He was shrunken, barely noticeable, and incapable of even opening his room's door to get out.

"I am back, Master.", said Ikaros as she walked into his room.

"Ikaros! I thought you said you wouldn't be gone that- ... You brought back Tomoko! Great! Good job, Ikaros! Now I can go back to-", Tomoki said before being cut off by Ikaros.

"That's... not why I brought her here.", she admitted.

"Eh?... Wait, why is she sleeping?", he asked Ikaros.

"She... went unconscious in an attempt to rid herself of perversion left inside of her from you...", she told her master.

"Eh? Why the... how the... NEVER MIND THAT! She and I need to merge now!", Tomoki demanded.

"Master... that simply won't happen..."

"Why not?!"

"...In order for you to merge with her, it's a necessity for her to also want to merge with you.", she told him.

"N-no... I forgot... Damn it! Then I'll just have to convince her!"

 _Sohara and Nymph enter the room_

"You aren't convincing her of anything! Hasn't she been lied to enough by you?!", said Sohara.

Perhaps my time being unconscious ran out, or perhaps Sohara's sweet voice defending me again woke me up. Regardless, I was awake.

I began to fidget in Ikaros' arms, and was confused as to why I was there.

"Mmm... What's... huh?", I said as I awoke.

"Tomoko! You're alright!", Sohara said with a relieved smile.

I gasped... I then remembered why I went unconscious, and the acts that I had done.

"Tomoko... it's alright. Are you okay?", asked Sohara.

I was embarrassed, and my fidgeting caused me to fall out of Ikaros' arms.

"Ah!", I shouted as I fell. "I... I'm truly sorry for... what I did...", I admitted on the ground.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault!", Sohara attempted to assure me.

I wanted to believe that, but it was still me who... went on another rampage. The motivation may not have been mine, but I felt that the actions certainly were...

"Mmm... Where is... everyone else?", I asked.

"They're just doing their own things right now.", she told me with a smile.

Tomoki had a puzzled face. Not only did he not understand what we were talking about, but he was eager to get back to normal.

"I... what the hell is going on?", Tomoki said sarcastically smiling.

"K-kya!", I shouted in realization that I was in the room with Tomoki again.

"Can I... have a moment with Tomoko... alone?", Tomoki asked the other two girls.

"... Tomo... you better not be planning to fondle her...", Sohara warned him.

"Wh-what?! Hell no! Her? Are you kidding me?! She's basically ME!", he responded.

I simply looked down in sadness. Not that he didn't want to fondle me, goodness no. It's just that... his last statement... It stung... so much...

"Hmph... no way! I don't trust you to be with her alone! You'll probably just-"

"No... let me hear what he has to say...", I told Sohara. "After all... if I can help him find a way get back to... normal... that would be great... right?", I finished as I looked to Nymph, Ikaros and Sohara.

"I say let her. What's the worst that could happen?", Nymph questioned.

"...Alright... but if he does anything fishy, you yell for us, okay?", Sohara told me.

" _*giggle*_ Got it.", I said smiling back at the one who was so very kind to me.

They left the room, but Sohara and Nymph simply couldn't resist... they each placed one ear on the door, and began to listen. Ikaros, however, just stood a good distance away.

There I was... sitting a few feet away from Tomoki... I'll never forget... he was... looking at new so strangely. How should I put it... it wasn't exactly angry... it certainly wasn't a happy expression... just a mixture of emotions. So many were all over his face.

"Tomoko... make yourself comfortable.", he said with that continuing expression.

"A-alright... but, I'm already sitting down. I'm pretty comfortable.", I told him smiling.

"Hey, Tomoki?"

"...", he just... stared at me... I didn't let that sway me though.

"I'm... really sorry that you... got shrunken because of me... simply existing...", I said looking down.

"... You know, Tomoko, we can be a team...", he told me.

"How so?", I asked the shrunken boy.

Of course, looking back, I can see where he was going with that... he was planning to trick me into merging with him again.

"Well, remember last time? When you were separated for the first time?"

"Y-yes... very... very clearly...", I admitted.

"Clearly?"

"Yes... those are... the only memories I have... where I was in control of myself..."

"...Exactly what other kinds of memories do you have?..."

I jumped at that question.

"I... my memories... they're... they're... **you're** memories..."

"I'd say I... have most of your memories... in my head... and you know... it hurts... that every memory in my head... all of them... they don't even belong to me..."

"The worst part... is that the memories I have of... when you transformed into me... I didn't have control... of myself..."

"Whoa whoa whoa... you weren't even an individual at that point... you were just a transformation!", he responded.

"Yes...I know. That's all I was... But don't you get it yet? ... I'm... I'm... me now... the memories of you transforming into me... they're the only memories I have of what can be considered as 'me'... and I wasn't even in control... I know that I myself didn't exist yet... but that doesn't change the fact that I have memories of you transforming into me... in my head...", I said, attempting to not fall into depression due to the facts I had just told him.

"...I... see...", he said with a new expression.

"That's why... every time something new happens in my life... I can't help but take note of it... it makes me... so happy. Happy to... to finally live!"

"That's why...", Sohara thought to herself.

Hearing me say that, she immediately remembered the things I had said to her last night and this morning concerning my new memories:

("...This...this is my first time having a drink...it feels nice to be...free...")

("Oh, it's nothing...I just... realized... that I finally smiled for the first time since being separated last night... I know it sounds dumb... but it really does mean alot to me...")

Even Nymph began to feel something tugging at her heart at knowing how happy living truly made me.

I began to speak to Tomoki again, just barely holding back tears.

"So... you said we could be a team? What did you mean?", I asked him with a shaky voice.

"Er... forget I said that! We uh,... jeez...", he responded.

He stared at me and began to think to himself.

"Why am I feeling sorry for her?! I can't get back to normal without her! I have to make a move! But... why can't I?!"

"Are... you okay?", I asked him.

"I'm fine! JEEZ!"

"Thank you though... for letting me get all of that out...", I told him.

"Get what out?", he snapped at me.

"Oh... it's nothing...", I said smiling at him.

"Alright... the conversation is over.", he said with his eyes closed.

"But... you didn't even get to say anything. I'm the one who was talking the whole time."

"It's cool... we're done here...", he said.

I didn't exactly realize it, but he was actually beginning to feel empathy towards me. If only I had known... it would have made me burst into tears of pure joy.

"Okay... Sohara! We're finished talki-", I shouted before stopping abruptly.

Sohara opened the door with lightning speed. Unfortunately, she didn't warn Nymph of this, and this caused the Beta type Angeloid to fall forward.

"Waaa!", she shouted before hitting the floor.

Due to me sitting close to the door, Nymph actually landed right next to me.

"N-Nymph! Are you alright?", I asked her.

"Yeah... just fine.", she said as she looked up to Sohara with irritation.

"Ehehehe... sorry about that...", Sohara responded.

"Wait a minute!", Tomoki yelled. "Were you two listening to us?!"

"N-no! Why would I care to do something like that!", Nymph snapped at him.

 _*giggle*_

"Wh-what's so funny, Tomoko?", Sohara asked.

My giggling continued.

"Just... that I've got some really silly friends!", I said as I jumped up and hugged Sohara, continuing to giggle out of happiness.

Nymph stared at me, as I was filled with seemingly spontaneous joy. She began to feel something... more about me than usual.

Ikaros was standing just outside the doorway. She too, was staring.

And lastly, Tomoki, the one who seemingly wanted me gone the most, stared with feelings of newly found compassion.

All of them staring at me, and I didn't even get to notice due to having my eyes sealed shut during the warm embrace I gave Sohara.

"...Tomoko..."

"Yes Sohara?"

"... Like I said before, it must be pretty annoying to have only that school uniform to wear. Tomorrow, we're gonna do what I had wanted to do with you today... get you some new cute clothes.", she told me.


	4. Chapter 4 - New Clothes, Same Friends

**CHAPTER 4 -** **New** **Clothes, Same Friends**

The next day, we went to find some new clothes for me. With me, were Sohara, Nymph, Ikaros, and even Tomoki! It was the same store that Ikaros went to try on new bras, and where they bought panties for Sohara that... one time. We walked inside, and I was pleased to see that there were clothes that I found cute.

"What do you wanna look at first, Tomoko?", asked Sohara with a friendly smile.

"Hmm... I suppose I'd like to... go look at some of-", I said before pausing.

I was thrown back. Before me, was the cutest shirt ever. It had a unicorn running after a butterfly on it. Something about it struck me as adorable.

"What is it, Tomoko? Do you see something?", asked Sohara.

"Eh... not exac-"

"Oh, is it this shirt?", she said picking it up.

"No!", I said in denial. "I mean... you don't think that's too childish for me?", I asked her.

"Of course not, silly! I'm sure you'd look absolutely adorable in it!", she assured me.

"Really?! What do you think, Nym-", I said before stopping myself mid-sentence.

Nymph looked... rather unpleased. I even knew half of the reason why. Nymph always... had a feeling of awkwardness when Tomoki would transform into me. Rightfully so, of course. It is rather strange for somebody to turn into somebody else, especially of the opposite gender. However, that feeling of awkwardness seemed to have carried over when she would view, well... me. How should I put it... Even though I was in no way Tomoki, she still felt the awkwardness of when he would transform into me. In which case that was Tomoki. Again, that was only half of the reason behind her unpleasant look.

"It's cute.", Nymph responded.

"Don't you think so too, Ikaros?", Sohara asked the Alpha type.

"Yes, it does look rather cute."

Tomoki didn't say anything. He was hidden in Ikaros' pocket, to avoid being seen. Not only would he have been embarrassed to have been seen in a girls' clothing store, but he was... well, naked... as he had been since he was shrunken. I didn't know why he decided to come, but it made me feel happy that he was trying to understand me.

We continued walking, with me leading them around as to go where I felt an interest.

"gasp* These are so cute!", I said picking up a pair of socks with... again... unicorns...

"It would appear that she likes unicorns.", Ikaros' noted.

"Eh... I mean... I guess I do, huh?...", I said half smiling.

Sohara giggled, and we moved on.

"Hey, Tomoko, do you like this?", Sohara asked me while holding up a black frilly bra.

"Wh- I couldn't possibly get away with wearing that!... Er... Could I?", I asked in a bit of shock.

"Of course you could! It matches your hair, too!", she told me.

I felt that was a really silly reason to wear it, but... I really did like it...

"Yeah... I... guess so.", I said with my returning half smile.

We looked at bras, cute tops, socks, panties, and so much more. I felt Tomoki may have gotten bored at this point, as we had been in the store for almost 45 minutes. Of course, girls mix with stores like these far too well. I simply couldn't help it! After a while, though, I decided to check on him.

"Hey, are you alright, Tomoki?", I asked him.

"Yeah... are we almost done?"

"I suppose... I've got so much cuteness to wear now! I can't wait to try it all on!", I told him.

"What?! You're going to try it on too?!", he asked me.

"Of course!", I responded.

All of us girls just laughed, as we headed to the changing rooms.

"How do they fit, Tomoko?" Sohara asked me from behind the curtain.

"They fit great! Although... the bra's are a bit small...", I told the other two.

"Oh! I'll go get a bigger cup size then.", Sohara responded.

"Alright, thank you!"

I was fine, as I had a few more things to try on while I waited. Those clothes also fit perfectly. I was so happy. Finally, I was able to act like a normal girl in society. I wasn't thought of as a freakish transformation anymore. At least not by Sohara anyway. She had become my bff, and I loved it.

"I'm back. Do you wanna try these on, Tomoko?", Sohara asked me.

"I'd like to see her in what she's trying on.", Nymph spoke up.

"Alright!", I said before pulling back the curtain.

I was wearing the pink shirt with the unicorns on it, a new black skirt, and the unicorn decorated socks.

"Do I... look okay?", I asked the group.

"You look adorable, girly!", Sohara said with a big smile across her face.

"Yeah, it suits her.", Nymph followed in response.

"It is very cute.", said Ikaros' giving the final opinion.

Deja vu... it struck me... it tackled me hard... A memory in my head was triggered... It was... the first time Tomoki transformed into me... He went clothes shopping, sarcastically unlike me. And... this was just like... when he was asking Nymph and Ikaros' if he looked cute after he tried clothes on... The memory stood strongly in my head. I didn't want it there, as it wasn't mine. It only brought me distress. I had a terrified look on my face. I actually began to shake.

"What's wrong, Tomoko? Are you okay?", Sohara asked me.

"I'm fine! It's nothing at all!", I said after a short pause.

The two angeloids looked at me, staring me down. It was as if they knew exactly what was troubling me, as they were the only two there when that memory happened. Nymph looked at me with a bit of sass, and Ikaros' looked at me with... well, a somewhat blank stare.

"Let's go check out! I have more than enough! I'm truly happy with it!", I told them.

"What about the bras?", Sohara asked me.

"Th-they'll fit, I just know it. I mean, the others were just barely too small.", I said as I hid behind the curtain to change out of the store clothing.

I looked into the mirror within the changing room, and just stared at it.

"It's okay. Everything is fine. That memory is irrelevant! It's his, not yours...", I told myself.

Once I was changed, I walked out, and smiled.

"Let's go check out.", I told everyone.

"Alright.", Sohara said smiling.

Sohara had offered to pay for all of it last night. I fought against the idea, but she simply wouldn't back down. Of course, it wasn't as if I had money anyway.

The price was so expensive... it totaled to 7068 yen... yes, that much. I simply couldn't allow her to pay for that.

"Oh, Sohara... you don't have to do this! I can get money eventually. This is simply too much money... I'll-", I said before she cut me off.

"Hey, it's okay. It's no problem. I'll pay for all of it..." she responded.

"But I-", I said before having to stop again.

 **"Because you matter too."**

Hearing her say that... I just... wow... I just... I finally... finally knew just how much she truly cared for me. She thought I was worth spending all of that money... and... I was so happy... and she could see that in my eyes.

The money was given, and the clothes were placed into two separate bags. Sohara smiled, and handed both bags to me.

"Th-thank... you.", I told her sheepishly.

"You're very welcome.", she responded.

We walked towards the entrance to head home. I held the two bags in front of me, and looked down at them happily as we walked out of the store... Then... my eyes turned a sharp left as I heard some familiar voices. They were coming straight our way... it was them... the few girls I met the first time I was separated. The few girls who accepted me with open arms. The girls who let me join their group. It all seemed as if it were playing in slow motion. My fingers let go of the bags out of complete instinct. They hit the ground, and I put my left foot forward... then my right... Before I knew it, I was running... running towards them. I couldn't wait to see them any longer.

"Tomoko?! Where are you going?", Sohara asked me.

Her words fell onto deaf ears. I didn't hear anything other than the group of girls I was running towards. I almost fell over I was running so fast. They were a good distance away. Even so... I could hear their voices clearly. My face had an expression that told exactly how I was feeling... nervous... thrilled... yet extremely happy. Adrenaline filled my system. At this point, I was a mere few feet away from them.

"-There's just so much about him, I mean he's so-" one of the girls said before stopping.

She saw me coming. Regardless, I just continued to run... Her face... it turned to horror... as did the other girls...

"T-...Tomoko?... Gaaaaaaaa!!!", they all screamed before running off.

"Wh- Wait!", I shouted as I started to run even faster.

Of course, the inevitable happened. My feet couldn't catch up with my desired speed, and I fell to the ground, hitting my chin against the pavement. I just laid there... listening to my old friends scream in fear of merely seeing me... as I continued to stare in desolation.

"Wait... come back...", I said while holding my right hand towards them.

"...Please..."

"Tomoko! Are you alright!?", Sohara asked me as she looked down in concernment.

I didn't even hear her. I simply stared ahead at the girls running away from me...

"...Please..."

Of course, Sohara saw the whole thing. As did Ikaros and Nymph.

"That was... them...", Sohara said in realization.

Ikaros and Nymph recognized them as well.

Sohara picked up the front of my body, and sat me up.

"I'm not... a bad girl...", I said to basically myself, as I was still oblivious to my surroundings.

Ikaros... she looked at me... and then to the girls ahead... The Alpha type... she felt guilt... She spread her wings, and flew straight to the girls, who hadn't made it very far. She landed in front of them, and they were forced to stop.

"W-what??" one of the girls said.

"Do not blame her for what happened!", Ikaros told the group. "If you are to blame anyone, then it should be me."

"Wait... wh-" the girl said before being cut off.

"I was the one... who caused her to go on a rampage... it wasn't her fault... Please don't blame her..."

The girls knew exactly what she was taking about at this point. Back when I was first separated, Ikaros was the one who stripped the girls to their underwear, and did her absolute best to arouse me...

I stood up, and began to walk towards them.

"I'm... I'm under control... it's okay...", I said out of breath.

"Eh! S-stay back!", one of them told me.

"I... I'm not a bad girl... I promise..."

"Like I said... I'm the one you should blame... it's my fault that incident happened...", Ikaros said bowing.

"Ikaros...", I said quietly. "I've never blamed you for that. It's my own fault for... going crazy on them..."

Ikaros looked at me with feelings of compassion and heartache.

I held my hands to my chest, and walked to my old friends.

"You all... I... I've wanted to apologize... ever since that happened... I'm... I'm so sorry... I'm so very sorry...", I told them.

They all had the same expression written across their faces. They were expressions of sudden understanding. They all knew exactly what I meant.

"I... you... We thought you were running at us to... do that again... We're the one's who should be sorry for assuming things.", one of them spoke up.

"You... you understand?", I asked them.

They each nodded with a smile. I felt just as connected with them as I did when I first met them.

"I'm so sorry, Tomoko... All three of us are. We get it now... But... didn't you go back with Tomoki?", they asked me.

"I... I didn't want to... I was just in such a rampage that I... I just did it... But even now... I've found out that I can still be triggered into having one of those rampages... I don't want them... They're what caused you all to hate me! I just-!", I said as I got to upset to speak.

All three surrounded me, put their hands on my shoulders and comforted me.

"We don't hate you, Tomoko. Not in the slightest way. We understand now. We just didn't know what to expect when we saw you is all... We're sorry..."

"Y-...you all are the best!", I said as I hugged one of the three around me.

All three of them hugged onto me, and we just stood there. We didn't care who saw, what they thought, or anything... We were just happy to see each other again.

"Are we... friends again?", I asked them.

"Oh, Tomoko... there wasn't a time we weren't... We've all been sad since you merged with him... We were just caught by surprise when we saw you run towards us... and we foolishly assumed..."

Sohara, and even Nymph could be seen smiling in that moment. I hugged even tighter. Moments passed, and when the hug ended, one of them asked a question... a rather good question...

"Where's Tomoki though?"

"Oh, he's right there." I said pointing to Ikaros' pocket.

"Yes, master is... ...Master is not here.", Ikaros said after looking through her pocket.

"What?!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Uncaring to Understanding

**CHAPTER 5 -** **Uncaring to Understanding**

"Then... where is Tomo?!", Sohara asked Ikaros.

"I'm right here... can we please go home now?", Tomoki said walking towards us from a few meters away.

"Wh- what are you doing way over there?", asked Nymph.

"Why don't you ask Ikaros!? I was in your pocket you know! You don't have to travel at the speed of light and then just stop like that!", Tomoki snapped at Ikaros.

We all understood now. Due to Ikaros chasing after my friends, and then suddenly stopping when she reached them, Tomoki was propelled out of Ikaros' pocket, and sent flying down the street. I honestly felt badly for him.

"I'm sorry, master.", Ikaros apologized.

"I guess... you've had a pretty rough day, huh?", I asked the shrunken boy.

"Eh?"

"I mean... you were just thrown at breakneck speeds, are barely noticeable, and even had to deal with me as I went shopping. It's just... I guess I...", I said to him in understanding.

I just felt he deserved some compensation for having to deal with me that day, or at all for that matter.

"Eh, no big deal. I've been through worse. You should know that of all people.", he told me.

"R... right...", I said uncomfortably.

Again, it was true. Quite a few of his memories were in my head. Not just the memories of him transforming into me, but other memories. For example, him meeting Ikaros, being chopped by Sohara. It was as if I was experiencing the memories from a third person point of view. Like, as if I was there, watching from a distance.

The others must have noticed how uncomfortable I truly was at his statement, as Sohara changed the subject a bit, and began to tell my friends the current situation.

"...Regardless, like last time, Tomoko was separated from Tomoki, and she has no desire to merge with him. The only problem... is we don't know how to get Tomo back to normal... However, I'm here to make certain that Tomoko gets to live.", Sohara told my friends, as she turned to me with a smile.

"Aww, that's so sweet! Yeah, we'll make sure of that too, Tomoko. You'll get to live, you can be certain of that.", one of them told me.

I simply looked on in disbelief. It wasn't that I was necessarily shocked that they cared for me in the same regard as Sohara. In fact, I knew they did. It was just... seeing somebody actually think that I deserved to live... To not just attempt to force me into merging to get it all over with... That I want just thought of as annoying luggage to bear... It just meant the world. Eventually, I let a smile form on my face, and I gave a passionate nod.

"But that isn't all that's important...", I said.

"Huh?", everyone said in question to my response.

I began to lean down, and picked up Tomoki.

"I'm also going to do my best to get you back to normal as well.", I told the boy in my hands.

"Eh...", he said in a surprised tone.

Nobody could see her, but Nymph was staring at me with a mixture of emotions. However, one thing was for certain... there was a burning passion to ensure Tomoki's return to normal.

" _*giggle*_ You little cockroach...", I teased him.

Everyone was laughing apart from the two angeloids. Ikaros would have, but simply couldn't. However, Nymph just had no desire to. Tomoki, of course, was defensive to the statement as usual.

"You think you're funny, huh? Just you wait till I get back to regular size!", he told me.

Although strange, I pet his tiny head for a moment. It just seemed necessary at the time.

"Hmph...", he grumbled.

"Well, we're going back home for now. I've got so much cuteness to wear!", I told my group of friends.

"Oh, that sounds awesome! We're happy for you!", they told me.

"Oh! I forgot, I dropped them while chasing after you all! Be right back!", I told everyone as I put down Tomoki, and ran to my two dropped bags.

"She's a really sweet girl. She's always speaking so highly of you three.", Sohara informed the girls.

"Oh, really?", one of them responded with a smile.

"Mhm... She was so terrified that you all hated her for what she did... It actually brought her to tears a couple of nights ago...", Sohara continued.

"You don't say...", one of them said as everyone watched me run to my dropped clothes.

"We've been wondering what exactly happened to her since that day. I mean, we knew she merged back with you, Tomoki... We just never knew if that was the end of her... Thank goodness it wasn't..." another one of the three said.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Sohara the other night, she probably wouldn't be here right now.", Nymph spoke up.

"I see.", said one of the girls in the group.

"Now...", they all said as they turned to Tomoki.

One of the the girls picked him up and held him firmly... very firmly... They each had a devious look in their eyes. Tomoki could tell that they were all beyond serious...

"Listen, and listen well... If you even attempt to trick our dear friend Tomoko into merging with you like you did last time... We'll literally **_tear her from you..._** Do we make ourselves clear?", they told the shaking boy.

"Y-yeah..."

"Good! Then everything's just fine between us!", the same girl said in a happy tone, as they all three smiled. "Here you go Ikaros!", she continued as she placed Tomoki into her hands.

"I'm back!", I said with two bags of newly bought clothes in each hand.

"Wow, those are really cute clothes!", they told me after examining the top of each bag.

"I know! But, you should really thank Sohara. If it wasn't for her... I wouldn't even have them.", I told the three.

"That's so kind of you Sohara! Tomoko must mean quite a lot to you!"

"She does. I'm so happy for her.", Sohara happily admitted.

"As are we...", one of the three responded.

I couldn't help but smile. I was truly happy in that moment. Finally... I was seen as normal by other girls...

"Well, we're going to do a bit of shopping ourselves. We were actually on our way to do that before we noticed you!", the three informed me.

"I'm really sorry about that...", I told them.

"No, we should be the one's apologizing.", they said as they each gave me one last group hug.

"Well, we'll see you later, Tomoko. Best of luck in finding a way to return Tomoki to normal.", one of them told me.

"Right! I'll do my best!", I told them.

After that, we made our way home. Everyone, including Tomoki, seemed to be in a better mood after that. Maybe it was because they finally understood how much my old friends meant to me. No matter what, a good mood is always worth celebrating over...

Finally, after a day of many emotions, I spent the night with Sohara, as I had been every night. We were in her room, and just talked as usual, when I decided to ask her a question...

"Hey...Sohara?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think... Tomoki hates me?"

"Of course not! Why would you ask that?", she questioned me.

"I just... I feel... he see's me as more trouble than I'm worth... I want him to know that I care for him to get back to normal greatly, but... I don't think that matters to him...", I explained.

"Well if it doesn't, it should. Don't worry, Tomoko. He'll return to normal. After that, I'm sure he'll be singing in a different tune.", she said smiling.

"... Right."

We went to bed shortly after that small talk was handled. It was pretty late at that point. However... the next morning would prove to be... life changing.

(8:00 A.M. - Tomoki's house)

"Good morning, master. You're up rather early today.", Ikaros told her master.

"I just... couldn't sleep really well last night.", he told the angeloid.

"What seems to be the matter?", she asked him.

"It's just... I think I'm finally... understanding Tomoko a little more.", he responded.

"Oh?"

"Like, all night long, I just couldn't stop thinkin' about it... What if this was all flipped? What if I was the one who was just given life... What if I was the one... being asked to give it up for someone who only thought of me as a tool?"

Ikaros was surprised at her master's newly found understanding.

"What if... I was terrified of what would happen next... Don't get me wrong, I'm kinda scared of not being able to find another way to change me back, but... I see now that Tomoko is just as, if not certainly even more terrified than me... I mean... I feel like I'm a bit obligated to comfort her... This whole time... I felt as if she was the only one who owed me something...", he continued.

"Master...", Ikaros said passionately in awe of her master's new way of thinking.

"Ikaros..."

"Yes, master?"

"... Take me to Sohara's house... It's time Tomoko knows... I get her now..."

"Of course, master."

Ikaros picked up Tomoki, walked down the stairs... and it happened... It just had to happen...

"... Master?"


	6. Chapter 6 - Dear, My Friends

**CHAPTER 6 - Dear, My Friends**

 _But before that morning came.._

Shortly after falling asleep next to Sohara, I was awoken by a terrible nightmare. I was being chased by endless amounts of tiny Tomoki's demanding I merge with them. It may sound silly, but when your life is seemingly on the line, it's anything but. They finally caught up, and the infinite amount of tiny boys were crawling all over me. I felt as if my existence was about to slip away. Of course, with my heart pounding, my blood pumping, I woke up from the terrifying dream. I was sweating, springing up from my futon.

"I'm still here... there's no need to worry... I'll be fine and... Tomoki will too...", I told myself in silence as to not wake Sohara.

But the more I thought, the more I feared.

"How are they... so okay with me staying alive? Am I really... worth that much? Even after... Tomoki used my appearance to...to...t-... No, now isn't the time for crying. If I do... I'm sure to stay in depression... I... can hide it...", I thought to myself after having moved to sit in the deepest corner of the dark room.

"To them... I should be no more than a physical form of the pervert Tomoki used me to be... I wish... I wish it wasn't in me... I just want to be a normal girl... To be loved by other girls... To be accepted into their group... And... to never go berserk again..."

"...", the room gave it's empty silence.

"The least I can do... is apologize to Sohara and the others for the damage I caused them... Even if it was really Tomoki who... touched them... I have to make things right."

I stood up to stretch, and noticed papers on Sohara's desk. They were for her summer project. She had written multiple papers filled with information. Next to those, was a large stack of papers, which she had to make certain she didn't run out of writing space.

After having stared for a while, I got a wonderful idea... Just the thought made me happy...

"I'll... I'll write a letter to each of them... Every girl I've... violated... They all deserve a proper apology. Of course, I'll be certain to apologize in person as well. However... I can at least give them a thorough apology through writing... It's just easier that way. Even if it was Tomoki... pretending to be me who touched them... I... I can't take the thought of so much as my physical appearance abusing a girl..."

However, I soon realized it was a bit too dark to see. I slowly made my way to Sohara's door with a handful of papers, and her pencil. I sneaked out of her room, down the stairs, and made my way to her living room. I turned on a light, and sat down.

"The first letter... will be for Sohara..."

I put so much effort into writing it. I left an apology for every instance in which "I" annoyed or groped her.

After spending so much time on it, I moved to the next letter... I decided that it would be dedicated to my three loyal, loving friends. The one's that I, not Tomoki with my appearance, but I, abused... back when I was first separated... This letter stirred the most emotion within me.

"It was actually me... who did that."

I finished that letter, and moved on to the next one.

Hours passed by like minutes, and I had written a letter for every girl I knew an apology was necessary to give. Sohara, my three best friends, Astraea, Mikako, some of the other girls at school, Nymph, and everyone else I had abused... Regardless of if it was actually me who had abused them or not. Every letter written caused my heart to ache. With the memories of each event I was apologizing for hurting me.

"This... seems like everyone... Please... let me have made a letter for everyone...", I told my exhausted self.

"But... yes... Tomoki should get a letter, too... I'm causing him so much trouble and annoyance..."

"Mmm... I need to splash some water on my face."

I went to the bathroom, and turned on some warm water.

"Ngh... it didn't work. Maybe some... colder water.", I thought to myself.

I let the sink fill with nothing but ice cold water. I literally let my head fall in, as my neck was incredibly tired from having been leaning over to write all night long. When my head was submerged in water, my eyes opened wide, and I threw my head out.

" _*gasp*_ W-well I'm awake now! S-so much c-colder than I thought it would be!", I said with my face feeling as if it were being exposed to a wintery tundra.

I dried my face and hair, and went back to the living room. It was now 7:05 A.M.

I was beginning to feel much better. I now had an assured apology to every girl that needed one.

I began to think of how fortunate I was to have a friend like Sohara. She gave me a roof to live under, free food, extremely expensive clothes, and the most valuable thing to me, a friendship.

"Sohara has done so much for me... I'll... what can I possibly do for her?... I... I've got it! I can bake her some cookies!"

It was all I had in mind. And, after all, who doesn't like freshly made cookies?

"Hmmm hm hm hmmmm...", I hummed to myself while rolling dough in the kitchen.

She's just... she's just done so much for me... It's time I do something nice for her..."

I didn't know how they would turn out, but I decided to bake chocolate chip cookies for my loving friend.

"It's kinda funny how I even know how to cook or bake... After all, it's my first time doing something in the kitchen... Regardless, I'm happy I somehow have the skills to do this! That being said... I hope I can make them taste good...", I thought to myself.

"Alright, preheat to 350 F... aaaaaand now we wait...", I said smiling.

I felt so happy in that moment, admiring the skills I never knew I had. All I wanted was to please my newly made friend.

"I know! I'll bake some for Tomoki and Ikaros as well! After all, Tomoki is also suffering... And Ikaros... she's being so patient... She's actually willing to give me a chance to live unlike the last time I was separated... I can't wait to see if they like them!-", I shouted.

I immediately covered my mouth. I was so excited that I forgot Sohara was asleep.

"Ehehe...", I sarcastically laughed to myself.

I rolled more dough in preparation for Tomoki and Ikaros' cookies.

After the oven was heated, I placed the trays inside.

"Everything's going perfectly!", I thought to myself.

I went to the living room to get the letters that I had written. I wanted to make absolutely certain that nobody found them before I gave everyone their respective letter. I went back to the kitchen, sat on the floor, and leaned my back against the refrigerator, just waiting for the oven to give the signal that the cookies were finished baking. Until then, my mind began racing as usual. Just the typical thoughts I always had. Wondering if everything would actually work out, would I be able to stay alive, just the usual for me...

"No... don't stay negative... he'll be fine... and so will I...", I attempted to convince myself for the hundredth time.

After several minutes, and having almost fallen asleep on the floor, the oven gave its signal.

 _*DING*_

"Mm..." I mumbled as I stood up, once again tired.

"Let's see how they turned out...", I said walking to the oven.

I opened the door, and inside were freshly baked cookies.

"They're... they actually look decent!", I thought to myself as I put on some oven mits.

I took one tray out at a time, and placed them on the kitchen counter.

"They smell really nice too...", I thought to myself almost drooling over the aroma...

It was now 7:30 A.M., and Sohara's alarm began to sound. It was a typical annoying noise that alarm clocks are famous for.

"W-what?! She's waking up now? But I haven't even had the chance to put the cookies in a bag to surprise her!"

"...Tomoko?", Sohara said staring at my empty futon.

I heard her bedroom door open, and footsteps walk down the stairs. It was too late to bag her cookies. When she approached the kitchen entrance, I just stared like a deer in headlights. I mean, I didn't exactly have an awesome quick thing planned to say to her.

"...Tomoko? Did you... did you make those?"

"Yes... I... I made them for you...", I said nervously.

"That's just... that's just so sweet! I had no idea you knew how to bake!"

"Y-yeah! Me neither! I just... somehow do.", I said nervously smiling.

"You're so sweet, girl. Do you mind if I try one?", she asked me.

"S-sure!"

She picked up one of the cookies, and took a bite. I was very nervous, as I always was. She then turned to me.

"Tomoko..."

"Y-yes?!"

"This is... this is delicious!", she said smiling and taking another bite.

"Really?! You like them?", I said happily holding my hands together.

"Yes! They're wonderful! Thank you for making them!"

"It... It's the least I could do for you..."

She walked over, and gave me a warm hug. Tears were close to forming. However, as usual, I held my emotions in, and returned her embrace.

"Hey, let's go get dressed. After that, do you wanna go to the living room and watch some T.V.? ", she asked me.

"Sure! I'll meet you in your room to change in just a minute!"

"Alright. Again, thank you so much for the cookies."

"You're very welcome.", I told her smiling with my hands held close to my chest.

Sohara let out a slight giggle, and made her way up the stairs to change out of her pajamas.

"Alright. Time to bag the cookies."

I took two bags, and placed each tray's cookies into their respective bag. One for Tomoki and Ikaros', and one bag for Sohara's.

"Alright! I'm coming up!", I shouted.

I left my letters on the kitchen counter, as to not have them get in the way of changing.

I walked in her bedroom, and began to change out of my comfy pajamas next to her. There wasn't much talking at first, but... my mind decided that it was time I ask her some questions...

"Sohara..."

"Yes?"

"... When I was separated for the first time... back then... What... did you think of me?..."

" _*giggle*_ I was really surprised! I think everyone was. I didn't exactly know what to think at first. Things got really crazy that day, huh?" she finished with a smile.

"I'm sor-", I attempted to speak.

"Tomoko... you don't have to apologize. Everyone knows it wasn't your fault for that... You were acting on instincts that didn't even belong to you. They were instincts that belonged to Tomo. We get it. We finally get it.", she said as she walked closer to me.

"N-no D-don't!", I yelled.

But it was too late... Her arms were firmly wrapped around my shoulders, and our chests, only covered by bras, touched.

"What?", she asked me.

"... S-s-s-sohara... s-s-stop... gh... I c-can't hold... I'm... ...sorry..."

My eyes widened, and I lost all control. I wrapped my own arms tightly around her, and began to burrow my face into her chest.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES! SO BIG! SO SOFT! THEY'RE ALL MINE!"

"T-? Tomoko?! Kya! Stop!"

I could do absolutely anything but stop. My body acted on its own. I let go of Sohara, and she began to walk back slowly.

"She's completely lost control again... That's what she was trying to warn me about..."

"Ehehe...", I began laughing while staring at her.

"Tomoko! This isn't you! You can break through!"

Her voice... I could hear it in that moment... My eyes began twitching...

"That's right... I know you can do it... You and me both know.", she said with that warm, friendly smile.

"Ah...gha..."

"That's it... you can do it... We girls actually have a will of our own.", she said with a wink and her smile shining so bright...

My eyes fluttered even more...

"I'm... I..."

"We're gonna have so much fun today... _*giggle*_ Just us girls."

She knew exactly what I wanted and had always needed to hear, and she meant every word. What I had yearned for since I was given life. My life.

"I...", I began to speak as tears formed in each eye. "I'm... I'll never be worth anything more than a perverted tool!", I screamed as I covered my face.

I had, for the first time, been able to break out of one of my berserk states. However... I couldn't forgive myself for what I had just done... We were both girls... but it still hurt that I abused her like that... Even with all of this, I held back my cries, and kept my composure.

"That's not true... It never will be... You are Tomoko Sakurai. The most loving, sweet and kindhearted girl that I have ever met... And you just proved... that you have a will of your own. I'm so proud of you!", she said as she got on her knees to pet my head.

It felt so good... To just be loved on... by my best friend.

Her hand was on my head, and I placed both of mine over hers...

"What if I... go berserk again... and can't get back out?"

"Then I'll be there to make sure you're okay... Like I said, I'll always be there to help pull you out, silly."

"Mm...", I mumbled while nodding my head with a slight smile.

We finished getting dressed, and went downstairs.

I decided to wear my unicorn chasing butterfly shirt that I had picked out from yesterday. I loved it so much... I then put on a black skirt that I had picked out as well.

We began watching a romance anime. It was about a girl in a love triangle with another girl and a guy. I actually took quite a liking to it! We were both eating the cookies I had made for her in suspense of a confession scene. I wasn't planning on eating any of them, but she refused to touch a single one unless we shared. I couldn't refuse! I had also finally explained that the other bag of cookies were for Tomoki and Ikaros. She loved the idea.

"This anime is so good!", we both said aloud, eating cookies left and right.

The episode ended with a typical cliffhanger.

"And those two were SO about to confess!", I shouted.

"No doubt!"

"I can't wait until next week!", I yelled.

"Ah, but wouldn't you rather watch it from the beginning? Next week is the season finale! You've only seen this episode!"

" _*gasp*_ You're right! I'll have to start watching immediately!"

Sohara let out a small giggle.

In my excitement, I began to think... Just as the girl in that love triangle had, I began to wonder... about my true sexual preferences...

"S-sohara..."

"Hm?"

"...With my...m-my berserk outbreaks aside... What if... just... just out if curiosity... What if I... liked... girls... Would that make me... weird...", I said with my bright red face looking down.

She knew what I meant. She knew that I, regardless of the perversion left in me, liked girls.

"... Everyone is different. I don't think it would make you weird at all.", she said looking over to me.

"Ah...", was the slight noise that slipped from my throat.

"Whether you like boys or girls, or even both, that shouldn't be a factor in determining if someone is weird or not."

"I... don't think so either..."

So I said, but I felt so troubled when wondering why I felt such attraction to girls... Again, the perverted outbursts I had didn't have any correlation with my true sexual preferences... So... I wondered why I felt attraction... to some girls...

(8:00 A.M. - Tomoki's house)

"Good morning, master. You're up rather early today.", Ikaros told Tomoki.

"I just... couldn't sleep really well last night.", he told the angeloid.

"What seems to be the matter?", she asked him.

"It's just... I think I'm finally... understanding Tomoko a little more.", he responded.

"Oh?"

"Like, all night long, I just couldn't stop thinkin' about it... What if this was all flipped? What if I was the one who was just given life... What if I was the one... being asked to give it up for someone who only thought of me as a tool?"

Ikaros was surprised at her master's newly found understanding.

"What if... I was terrified of what would happen next... Don't get me wrong, I'm kinda scared of not being able to find another way to change be back but... I see now that Tomoko is just as, if not even more terrified than me... I mean... I feel like I'm a bit obligated to comfort her... This whole time... I felt as if she was the only one who owed me something...", he continued.

"Master...", Ikaros said passionately in awe of her master's new way of thinking.

"Ikaros..."

"Yes, master?"

"... Take me to Sohara's house... It's time Tomoko knows... I get her now..."

"Of course, master."

Ikaros picked up Tomoki, walked down the stairs... and it happened... It just had to happen...

"Master?"

I felt so awkward... having asked Sohara that question... so I decided to break the nervous tension that only I felt.

"Sohara... I-I'm going to take Ikaros and Tomoki their cookies now... I-I'll be back in a second!"

" _*giggle*_ Alright. Ikaros will be there to open the door, but Tomo's probably still asleep.", she informed me.

"Right. Be right back!"

I grabbed their bag of cookies, along with my apology letters as to be certain that Sohara wouldn't find them.

I began to sprint to the front door. I put my left arm forward, and just before I was able to touch the door nob... the door itself flew open at an ungodly speed. I fell back, the cookies were flying, and my apology letters were scattered throughout the air. The blow to the floor had knocked the wind out of my lungs. However, I was able to get a glimpse of what terror was at the door...


	7. Chapter 7 - Tears of Life

**CHAPTER 7 - Tears of Life**

Just outside the front door, was Ikaros. She was seemingly alone at first glance.

"Ah...", a voice creeped out of my air deprived lungs. "Ikaros... What's the matter?", I continued in asking the Alpha type angeloid.

Sohara came running to the door by this point.

"What's going on?!", she yelled, seeing me collapsed on the floor, with cookies and letters scattered around.

"I am sorry, Tomoko... but master is...", she apologized before opening her right hand.

In her reached out hand, was none other than Tomoki. However... it was beyond apparent of what the issue was. Tomoki, had shrunk to half the size of his already tiny body.

"Omg!", I yelled. "W-what happened to him?!", I continued in shock.

"We do not know... Master said that he wanted to come speak with you about his knewly found understanding of your feelings... And he shrunk shortly after..."

A blue haired girl was flying through the sky about a mile away from our current location, enjoying the morning air.

"...I wonder how Tomoki's doing... and Tomoko... How is she handling herself...", Nymph thought.

"I want them... to both be able to live... I understand Tomoko's want and desire to be free... I understand it very well... But how do we fix Tomoki... Is there really some other way?"

The wind continued to blow threw her beautiful, light blue hair.

"She deserves to live... but... Tomoki... No matter what... No matter how much it would deeply hurt me to do so... I'll force her to merge with him if I have to...", she continued in thought.

She was high above the ground, and completely lost in complicated thoughts.

"Well... I can only hope there's another solution... I'd love to get to know her better... And, I guess I have been a bit of a jerk in not making her feel very welcome... I suppose I'll go visit after a little more fresh air... Besides, I could use a bag of chips right about now."

"Is that true Tomoki... do you... understand... how I feel to-"

"Tomoko... I know how badly you want to... stay around... I know... that you've begun to settle in... but...", the boy spoke to me.

"Y-yes?...", I responded.

"...I'm not sure there's any other way to get me back to normal..."

"S-sure there is! I'm certain that we'll find a way to-"

"Look at me... I'm already half the size I was a couple of days ago... How much more will I shrink before I completely disappear?", he told me while finally showing an irritated expression.

"I-I-I'm...", I stuttered in worry as to what he was implying I should do.

"I'll ask you kindly... alright... Tomoko... are you going to merge with me?", he said while he hid the fact that he grinding his teeth.

"T-Tomoki, we can find another way! I'm absolutely certain of that! All we have to do is think of a s-solution and-", I said with a shaking voice.

"THERE ISN'T GOING TO BE ANOTHER SOLUTION, YOU DUMBASS!"

Ikaros was in utter shock, as this was the opposite of what he told her he had wanted to speak with me about. His anger... It was understandable with how terrified he was of what may happen to himself next. Fear and anger... they truly do go hand in hand...

"I... I don't want to- ...I-I've been thinking of solutions every night and-", I said as I felt tears begin to form in each eye.

"IF I SAY YOU'LL MERGE THEN YOU'D BETTER MERGE...", he shouted in anger.

I reached for the letter I had written specifically to him. Let's just say that for very good reasons, my arms were shaking terribly as I found his letter. My lips began to quiver, and even more water was forming in my two eyes. The letter had a little... something inside...

"L-l-look... I w-wanted to apologize to you for all the t-trouble I've caused and... for y-you to know that I want-", I said as I handed him his letter.

He reached out, grabbed it, and wadded it up. It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

"I DON'T NEED AN APOLOGY FROM SOMETHING THAT'S NOTHING MORE THAN A CLONE OF ME!", he shouted aloud. "WHETHER YOU WANT TO ADMIT IT OR NOT, YOU'LL ALWAYS JUST BE A DUDE INSIDE!! THAT'S WHAT YOU STARTED AS, AND THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE NOW!!"

His words... they sliced me worse than any sword ever could have... Finally... after holding back my tears... holding in my cries... holding in all my negative emotion those past few days... Those words he used... what he called me... it broke down the dam that held together my mind of flooded sadness. Finally... after all that time of holding back... I burst like a balloon as I sat there on the floor.

"Y-Y-Y... Y-...Y-...YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME THOSE THINGS!!! DON'T YOU GET THAT I'M JUST AS SCARED OF LOSING MY LIFE AS YOU ARE?! YOU MAY HAVE CREATED ME AS NO MORE THAN A TOOL, BUT YOU WILL NEVER ENSLAVE ME!! I'LL BE DAMNED IF I'M FORCED TO MERGE WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!! I'M NOT A BOY! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT, YOU ARROGANT LITTLE BASTARD!! I'VE TRIED TO BE KIND TO YOU, BUT EVERY OTHER THING YOU'VE SAID TO ME HAS BEEN HURTFUL!! DO YOU KNOW HOW SADDENING IT IS TO BE VIEWED AS THE LEAST IMPORTANT BY EVERYONE AROUND YOU?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW TROUBLING IT MIGHT BE TO BE THOUGHT OF AS NO MORE THAN A MERE BONUS IN TERMS OF LIVING?! AND CAN YOU EVEN FATHOM THE FACT THAT UNLIKE YOU, IF I'M THE ONLY ONE OF US THAT GETS TO LIVE, THEN EVERYONE WOULD BE MISERABLE AND HATE ME FOR THE REST OF MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE!?!", I screamed at the top of my lungs before violently gasping for air.

Nobody said a word as I then began to cry out on the floor. Sohara had covered her mouth, while Tomoki had never once in his life shown a more surprised expression. As for Ikaros, her face showed despair. Not that I was able to look up from the floor while tears fell, as I could only attempt to wipe away more as they relentlessly poured from my eyes while I cried out in a state of total despondency.

"Tomoko...", Ikaros spoke.

It was almost as if I didn't recognize her voice. I stumbled to my feet, ran straight past her, and out the front door.

At this point, Sohara began crying, staring out the door as I ran aimlessly.

"What is- ...Tomoko?", said a charming boy riding his bicycle, as he did every morning.

Sugata pedaled to the scene faster.

"Tomoko! Where are you going?!", Sohara yelled out to me.

I just ignored her... My mind... it was so far gone in despair... All that I had been fearing for the past few days... It all came together in my mind at the exact same time... And the barrier holding everything back... was destroyed...

I ran... I ran down the street... Even faster than when I ran towards my friends the previous day...

"Come back!", Sohara yelled as she ran out of the house to chase me.

"Sohara, what's happened??", Sugata's smooth voice asked her after arriving.

"It's...", she said, watching me run father and father away.

Sohara wasn't sure where to begin.

Sugata looked to Ikaros, and saw Tomoki in his further shrunken state.

"Mmm...", he mumbled, feeling that he had a rather good understanding of the situation.

Nymph was also almost to Sohara's house. When flying through the air, she happened to notice me, running off.

"... Is that...?", she wondered.

"Hey, would someone mind explaining what's going on?", she shouted just before landing in Sohara's yard.

"I feel it might take us some time to hear out the entire story...", Sugata told the Beta type.

"Wh-... What happened to Tomoki?!", Nymph asked Sohara.

"That we don't know...", Sohara informed the blue-haired girl.

"*sigh* This is so not what I expected my morning to consist of...", she snapped.

"I'll initiate a scan on Tomoki to see if I can find anything out.", she said before touching Tomoki's head.

"Hey, what the hell are you-!"

"Relax, I'm just checking your systems, for a lack of better words.", she assured him.

"...Hmmm... Everything appears to be normal on him so far..."

"Normal?! You call THIS normal?!", Tomoki snapped at Nymph.

"I'm trying to find a possible issue, so just calm down!"

"70%... 80%... 90-... Wh-..."

"What is it Nymph?", asked Sohara.

"I... I don't know... my scans show that all of his bodily functions, health, and systems are in perfect condition, but..."

"But what?", asked Sohara, rather worried.

"Something's... missing in him... Something that my scan doesn't have labeled... Yet... it's clearly detecting a small lacking... somewhere..."

"Well find out what it is!", Tomoki snapped, once again.

"Don't you think I'm trying?!"

"... *sigh My scan is complete... and I have no idea what it detected as missing..."

"Thank you for trying Nymph.", Sohara said in gratitude.

"So... can you tell us what exactly happened here?", Sugata asked Sohara.

"Well..."

"I will explain...", offered Ikaros.

So, with a sorrowful voice, Ikaros told Nymph and Sugata what had transpired in full detail. Sohara then took over when telling them what I had said.

"Seriously? She blew up like that? I didn't think she had it in her...", Nymph said in shock to my quoted words.

"Oh, you'd be rather surprised at what human emotions can do in swaying someone's character...", Sugata sharply responded. "And it's apparent that Tomoko had quite a lot on her mind to have caused a reaction such as the one you described... Frankly, I'm worried about her right now... Anyone on their own in this state is vulnerable... especially someone who ran out in a hurry such as Tomoko.", he finished.

"Yes, I'm worried too!", announced Sohara.

"...Nymph, could you do us a favor and go after Tomoko?", asked Sugata.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm sure she couldn't have gone very far."

"Please... have her be safe...", Sohara thought to herself.

"Excellent. We'll stay here with Tomoki. Once you find her, come get us, alright?", Sugata told Nymph.

"Got it.", Nymph said as she took to the skies.

By the time Nymph left, I was currently running through an alleyway. I just went wherever my two feet led me. I was a sniffling, sobbing mess. Of course, my endless, aimless running couldn't last forever. I was beginning to finally lose my breath, panting as I ran.

"Where did she go?? Surely she's within a kilometer of Sohara's house...", Nymph said as she flew over Sorami.

When I left the alleyway, I ran across the street, and through many more areas that were, thankfully, void of people. It was early in the morning, after all. It seemed that if I took a left, Nymph checked for me on the right. However, I eventually ran straight into an open field. In the middle, was a gorgeous, breathtaking cherry blossom tree.

I was completely out of breath, and fell down on the grass next to the oh so familiar tree. After minutes of panting, I was finally able to breath...

"-I just don't understand how she-... There she is!"

Nymph had spotted me as I laid down by the tree, unable to breathe. As promised, she went to inform the others.

"Where are you going Ikaros?", asked Sohara.

Ikaros was walking towards Sohara's front door. She bent down, and picked up two of my letters.

"Sohara... this seems to be for you.", said Ikaros as she read the paper.

"What?"

"And this wadded paper, is for master... Both of them... they're signed by Tomoko."

"Eh... for me?", said Tomoki on the sidewalk.

"Lemme see that...", Tomoki told his angeloid, as he ran to her with his stubby little legs.

"Of course, master."

Sugata and Sohara both sprinted up to the front door.

"Ikaros, can I see the letter for me?"

"Yes, here you are."

Both Tomoki and Sohara began to read their respective letters.

"This is... this is...", said Sohara in disbelief as to what she was reading.

"What is it?", asked Sugata.

"She's... blaming herself... for everything Tomoki did when he transformed into her..."

"You don't say?", Sugata responded.

"This... this is awful! Why does she feel responsible?!"

"... It's certainly interesting... However, I think I understand where she's coming from... Just think about it... How would you feel if you were in her current given situation?", Sugata responded, as sharp as ever. "And Tomoki... your letter?", he asked the shrunken boy.

"...It's...", began Tomoki.

"Huh?", both Sugata and Sohara said in confusion.

"Her... It's..., Tomoki finished.

"Tomo, what does it say?!"

"... We need... to go find her damn it...", he said, as one tear fell onto his letter.

"What's the matter? What does it say?!", demanded Sohara.

"Guys! I found her!", said Nymph after returning.

"Wonderful, Nymph! Where is she?", asked Sugata.

"I'm totally... worthless...", I thought to myself as I lied with my back against the ground.

"I... I'm..."

"I'm... I'm just... done... It's too much... No more...N-no more... ...N-now... he'll... never... he'll never...", I said before covering my eyes.

"Not that I can blame him... After all, who could want someone like me as their-", I stopped mid-sentence, seeing Nymph come down, beautifully from the sky above.

Nymph landed right by my side.

"H-hi, Nymph! How are you?"

"Just fine... What are you doing all the way out here?", she asked, testing my response.

"Oh, I'm just enjoying the morning air, it's really nice to-"

"I can see where you've been crying... Your eyes are red from rubbing... aren't they?"

"... Maybe... just a little..."

"...Ikaros told me and Sugata everything..."

"...! S-she did? ... I'm sorr-"

"There is a thing called overly-apologizing, you know... You should relax for once..."

"Nymph... why are you... being kind to me? I thought you of all people would prefer me gone the most..."

"... It's true that I've known Tomoki the longest... but to tell you the truth... I would still love to know you better if possible..."

"R...really? You... actually mean that?"

"... Yes... I do...", she told me smiling.

I covered my eyes once more.

"You know... all I've wanted... was to have girl friends... t-to... to finally be loved by other girls... as a friend... and I-"

"H-hey! No need to cry!"

Nymph hid it well, but she could feel her heart being tugged... tugged by a string of similarity.

" _*sniffle*_ T-to finally be a normal girl... who people w-wouldn't mind having around... I know... how awkward you and the others felt when I first separated back then... I j-just wanted you to..."

My voice began to shake beyond repair at this point.

"I-I was... I was just... I..."

"Hey, c-calm down... it's hard to understand you.", she said while she clenched her outfit, as to help her hold in emotion.

"I want Ikaros as my f-friend... I want Sohara as my friend... I want YOU as my friend!"

"T-...T-Tomoko... you're... please stop cr-...cry-...crying!"

"I just... I just want to live... I... I love what **freedom** feels like..."

" _Gh..._ ", Nymph was at her breaking point.

"She's... her desires... they're no different than m-mine were...", Nymph thought to herself.

"I'm... I'm so worthless though... I know how strange it is, but.. I... I want T-Tomoki... I want him to b-be my-"

" _Gh..._ "

"N-Nymph?"

I uncovered my eyes, and to my surprise, Nymph had tears flooding down her precious face.

"N-no... You don't have to cry over m-me...please don't waste the tears...", I told her.

"K...k... waaaaaa!!!", she cried out, falling on top of me as I lied on my back.

I held on to her, giving her all the comfort I possibly could.

"N-Nymph... it's okay... e-everything... will be okay soon... I-I promise..."

Ikaros finally landed in the field. If I had to guess, after Nymph told everyone where I was located, she was instructed to go back to me to ensure I stayed put, while Ikaros stayed with Sohara and the others as they came to me. However, Nymph did far more for me than just come back...

"Nymph...", said Ikaros, as she stared at the scene of Nymph and me holding on to each other on the ground, letting emotions run wild.

"Wh-what's going on?", asked Sugata.

"C-... can somebody please just fix this situation already!?", Nymph cried out.

She yelled rather close to my ear, but I didn't mind... I didn't mind at all... because I knew... that it was out of love for both Tomoki **and** me. We just continued to hold each other as our emotions flew. As we did, Sohara walked over to us. When I looked up, I noticed that in her right hand, was my entire stack of letters.

"Those are-", I thought to myself.

"Tomoko... you silly, silly girl. These... they aren't necessary.", she said as we locked eyes.

At this point, Nymph got up, sitting on the ground beside me.

"She isn't wrong...", Sugata spoke up.

"My... my letters.", was all I said.

"Tomoko...", called Tomoki's voice from a few feet away.

As usual, he was on top of Ikaros' head.

"T-Tomoki, I'm... please... forgive me for what I said earlier..."

"...No...I won't..."

"...Gh... Please, forgive-"

"I think you've done enough apologizing.", he told me.

"What?", I questioned.

"I think it's time... you get an apology..."

"No... for what?", I asked him.

"... What I said... no girl... should have to hear that..."

When I heard that... I barely managed to hold on to the composure I had just regained.

"So tell me... why have you been blaming yourself for the things I did?", he asked.

"I..."

"You can... vent your frustration... I'm sure you've got a lot of it...", he told me.

"I... I... Those things... that you did when disguised as me... That's all people know about me... Those are literally the only memories people know how to associate me with! And it's up to me... to fix it all..."

"... No. It's not."

"Huh?"

"Like you said. It's what I did.", he told me smiling.

"But... nobody... understands that I'm..."

"It must really suck being stuck with the perversion left over from somebody else.", he told me.

"It's... it's the worst thing ever! I... I don't want it!"

"And it doesn't belong to you."

"...Tomoki..."

"Hm?"

"Why... the sudden change of heart?", I asked.

Ikaros then took out the letter I had written for him, and showed it to me.

"...! ...Oh, I...", I spoke out.

"Just look... Do you see? Your handwriting... is completely different than mine. It's so girly and expressive. There's a start.", he said smiling.

"Mm...", I mumbled.

"I read it by the way...", he told me.

"Uh... Yeah, pretty dumb stuff, am I right?, I said before letting out a fake laugh. "Ahahaha!"

"...No. It's not.", he said firmly.

"Eh..."

"So... did you mean it?"

"Mm...", I mumbled, as my face turned slightly red.

"Tomoko... did you mean what you wrote in that letter or not...", he asked again.

"... Yes... I meant every last word.", I began, as my tears began relentlessly falling once again. "I... I started out as just wanting friends... and I still do... but after I thought, and thought...all this time, I..."

My voice began to shake terribly, as I was about to tell him how I felt...

"But now I... I... I want... Oh, Tomoki...I..."

" _Gh..._ Tomoki... I WANT YOU TO BE MY BIG BROTHER!!", I said as I dropped to my knees crying.

"...!!!", was everyone's silent response.

"Ikaros... will you take me to her?"

"O-of course master.", Ikaros responded, still in total shock.

I saw them coming, and I clenched my head with both hands in fear of what he may want to do...

But then... I felt a light... very, very light rub... A... passionate rub... in between my hands, right on the top of my head.

"Mm... hm?"

"I guess... you've had a pretty stressful past few days, huh?", he comforted me.

"Y-you... you're...", I attempted to speak.

"Having a sister... that sounds just fine to me.", he said with a shaking voice.

"B-but I'm... I thought you thought of me as-"

"It's over now, okay? Everything's gonna be alright... I'm not gonna let my sis just cry like this."

Nymph began to tear up once more. Sohara had her mouth covered, while Sugata's was opened half as wide as his eyes.

"Y-y-y... You... want me as a sister??", I asked as I finally looked up to see Tomoki standing in Ikaros' reached out hand.

"... I never considered the possibility of having someone that close to me... I just... I'd love to be your big brother...", he told me with teary, passionate eyes.

"I...I'm finally... this feeling... IT'S...", I began to think to myself.

"T-Tomoki... can I... do something really quickly...?"

"Sure t-thing...", he said sniffling.

"...Sohara... may I see my letters?", I asked her.

"S-sure!"

I took out one of the letters, and began walking to a wonderful, wonderful girl...

"...Nymph..."

"W-what?", she said wiping her eyes.

"You don't have to read it now... But you really should have this... While it's true that I did mostly apologizing in my letters... I left a lot of love... for everyone in them..."

"W-what are you-"

"Thank you... for letting me know that you think of me as a more than a bother... The fact that you comforted me... means the world... I'm so... so very grateful... And I hope... you'll always keep me as a friend in your heart..."

"D-don't talk like that! Of course I care about you! Of course I'll be your friend-"

I leaned on to her, wrapping my arms firmly around my newly made friend.

"Gh..."

After a few seconds of a warm, loving embrace, I moved on to Sohara.

"Sohara... thank you... for letting me live with you... It's because of you, that I finally have happy memories in my head... my own memories... Thank you... for giving me the one thing I truly wanted... a friend that will last forever."

"Tomoko? Why are you telling us this right now?"

I just smiled at her, with my tear soaked eyes.

"S... Sugata... I... Even though you also helped Tomoki to create me for nothing more than a tool... I... I want to thank you the most! ...If you had never done that... I wouldn't have known what living feels like. Thank you... from the bottom of my heart... Life... it feels wonderful... I'm so happy... that I got to meet so many kind people such as you. And... I... I lo-... I... ...Best of luck with Mikako."

"...Tomoko... what are you saying to us?", he asked me.

"Ikaros... thank you for being so patient with me... It means so much that you would diobey even Tomoki to give me a chance at happiness... thank you."

"T-Tomoko...", she said as she began to cry.

I walked over to her, and gave her a hug... placing one hand being her head.

Finally, I looked to Tomoki once again.

"And with you... My heart... it's finally at ease... I'm finally... finally feeling full... You were the last peace of the puzzle I needed... Thank you, big brother... I love you."

"kk... k... W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL US?!"

"My life... It's finally where I wanted to be. At last... I'm seen as normal by other girls... I've experienced what falling in love is like, and now... thanks to you, I can finally rest knowing that I have family..."

"Tomoko..."

"I'm more than willing... to give up my life now... At least then... my big brother will get to live-"

"No!!" yelled out Sohara, as she and Nymph came running to me.

They both placed their arms around me.

"We can find another way in time! You don't have to just give up like this!", Nymph yelled while sobbing.

"But I'm-"

"You're alive aren't you?! You can feel emotion can't you?! You're free aren't you?!", Nymph passionately asked me those questions.

"I-"

"We don't want you gone! We want to have you around! We love you! And we want to make even MORE memories with you!!", Sohara assured me.

"I'm... I... I'M NOT LETTING YOU JUST GIVE UP LIKE THIS GOD DAMNIT!!", Tomoki told me.

"I... Please... don't be upset-", I tried to comfort my friends.

"HOW THE HELL CAN WE BE HAPPY!?", Tomoki yelled at me.

"I... I JUST WANT TO DO WHAT'S RIGHT! TO SOMEHOW GIVE BACK THE LOVE I'M FEELING!" I said as I collapsed to my knees.

"And I, no... all of us... We want to give you even more of that love. It feels great, doesn't it?", Tomoki told me. "Even if it's the last thing I'm able to do... I want to help you clear yourself of the perversion... that I left you with. Can you let me do that?"

With a teary expression, I was a second away from nodding. However, Nymph's mind... It brilliantly lit up on hearing him say that...

"W-wait... What did you say?"

"I.. I told her that I wanted to help her clear herself of the perversion I left her wi-"

"THAT'S IT!!", Nymph yelled. "THAT'S GOTTA BE IT!!"

"Nymph, what did you figure out?", asked Sugata.

"That perversion... It's gotta be what my scan picked up on..."

"You mean-", inquired Ikaros.

"Is master's problem... not a side effect from Tomoko's existence... but rather... from some of his perversion being exported?"

"That's what I'm guessing.", Nymph said smiling.

"Well if that's true, how do we give it back to him without Tomoko also getting absorbed as well?", asked Sohara.

"Hm... Just leave that to me! It'll be a piece of cake!", Nymph said giggling.

"How are you going to...", wondered Tomoki.

"It won't be much different than when I blocked your ability to remember how to swim.", Nymph said, once again smiling.

You could see just how excited she truly was.

Nymph touched my head, and then Tomoki's.

"Initiating scan..."

"... Tomoki... just like before, it says you're only missing 1% of that thing..."

"1%? So Tomoko only has 1% of his perversion? And it causes her to act **that** berserk?!", questioned Sohara.

"Wow, you're such a perv...", Nymph told Tomoki.

"Yeah, yeah, so are you almost finished??"

"Just about. All that's left is to swap that 1% back over to you... And... exchanging."

"Whhhaaaaaa-", was the noise my voice made.

It felt as if my mind was being... sucked on... for a lack of better words.

"What's the matter with her?", asked Tomoki.

"Oh, you'll find out once it crosses into your mind.", she said winking.

"Eh? What do you-Uwaahahaha! That tickles! Okay! Okay!", Tomoki yelled.

"Ah, this is as amusing as ever to do.", said Nymph. "Transfer... complete!", she finished.

"Did... did it wor-"

 **POOF!**

In a big puff of smoke, Tomoki's size... was completely restored. ...And thank god his clothes came back, too...

"T...Tomo!", yelled Sohara.

"Wow! I'm... finally back!", he yelled as well.

"T...Tomoki...", I called.

"... Wow... It's so funny seeing you while I'm in regular size like this...", he told me.

"Is... is it bad?", I asked him.

"Hell no.", he said smiling.

"So do you... feel alright, Tomoko.", asked Sohara.

"Mhm!"

"This is all so interesting... That little amount of perverted tendency caused Tomoko to act out that much...", said Sugata's voice, as charming as ever.

"Yeah, Tomo, you're such-"

" _*giggle* *giggle* ...*laughter*_ "

"Wh...what is it Tomoko?", asked Nymph.

"It's just... I've got such a pervy brother! _*laughin_ _g*_ "

Everyone could be seen smiling around me. And Ikaros, with no one seeing, Aldo cracked a slight, slight smile.

"Tomoko... I know this is a bit late but... welcome to life, sis. We all can't wait to spend more time together with you."

I placed my hands close atop my chest, before wrapping my arms around my brother... And soon, to my absolute delight, everyone else came around to deliver a hug.

"I say this is worth a celebration.", said Sugata.

"Yeah! Let's have a party for her!", Sohara responded.

"I... I just want to say one thing..."

"Hm?", everyone quotationed.

"My heart... is so full... I love you all, and I'm so very happy to be alive..."

And still... ever since that day... I've been so happy... with my friends... and I can't wait to meet even more... as time goes on.

I'll be sharing a few more adventures... very soon.


End file.
